1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a tape feeder which causes a carrier tape holding a component to travel on a tape traveling path so as to supply the component to a pick-up position of a component mounter.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, tape feeders become known as a representative type of component supplier in a component mounter. The component mounter is a device which installs a component in a board by sucking the component with a suction nozzle, and the tape feeder supplies the component to a pick-up position of the component mounter by performing pitch feeding of a carrier tape holding the component. The tape feeder includes a main body that is attached to the component mounter and has a tape traveling path which is a traveling path of the carrier tape; and a sprocket that is attached to the main body, causes an outer peripheral tooth to engage with a feed hole of the carrier tape, and rotates so as to perform pitch feeding of the carrier tape on the tape traveling path. The sprocket is driven by a motor, and a feeding amount of the carrier tape is controlled based on an amount of rotation of the sprocket. Therefore, in order to accurately supply a component to the pick-up position, there is a need to adjust the matching state between a rotation stop position of the sprocket and data of an amount of rotation of the motor, in advance (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 3885547).